


Illya Double Trouble

by Liberykiller



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi, Other, Threesome, its not a focus though dw, momentary beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberykiller/pseuds/Liberykiller
Summary: Sitonai came out in FGO NA so I decided to write something involving her. Maybe some day I’ll continue a story again, cuz this is a multi parter too.
Relationships: Gudako/Illya/Sitonai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Illya Double Trouble

Chaldea was as quiet as ever, the various servants were always strange, yet fun and peaceful to be with. Today, their local master decided to check up on a particular servant, one Sitonai. She had the body of Illyasviel von Einzbern, a different unique servant in Chaldea, though she claimed she wasn’t like her, with several gods making up her spirit origin, primarily the Ainu figure Sitonai, making her look she uses being Ainu based. Though her personality seemed to be more or less Illyasviel’s. Coming up on her door, Gudako couldn’t help but hear a voice through the door  
“Now now, Shirou it’s okay. Let onee-san take care of you~”  
It sounded like Sitonai was taking care of her polar bear, Shirou. Thinking nothing of it, she opened the door carefully, trying not to surprise her, only to find her own surprise on the other side. There was Sitonai, stark naked, squatting beneath Shirou’s groin, suckling on his frankly massive looking polar bear penis. Gudako, startled, stared a moment, taking in what she was seeing, before quickly rushing out of the room, hoping she wasn’t seen.  
Leaning against the wall near Sitonai’s room, she looked down, her 12 inch penis at full mast, poking up from beneath the skirt of her “uniform”. She couldn’t help but remember what she just saw… Sitonai’s cute face taking in that huge bear cock, her impossibly young looking body, her sizable balls, positively churning with cum, her generous penis, though flaccid she could just imagine it’s size when erect. Giving in to her urges, Gudako rubbed her cock slowly, thinking of this, until suddenly she heard someone walking down the hall and voices, and rushed to hide it as best she could, making her erection as non obvious as she could.  
Illya was walking down the hall, honestly hopelessly lost, looking for her room, frustrated with the lack of decent help she was getting from Ruby, nothing more than that darn stick’s usual teasing, leading her to her not quite mama Irisviel’s room, then the red man who wasn’t quite her onii-Chan Shirou’s, and even what she thought was a unused room, aside from the slight familiar smell of cigarette smoke. Illya was nothing if not frustrated, though that changed when she saw the master of chaldea hanging around near a door. Illya wasn’t a servant, per-se, but she was acting as one until she wasn’t needed, but this girl was her master until then, and despite her constant sleepiness, she was dependable, and most importantly somehow knew her way around these halls.  
“Ah! Mas-!” Was all Illya got out before Ruby clamped her mouth shut, demanding she stop and look, what she saw made her glad Ruby had done so, her master, the girl people call Gudako as a nickname, had a… a penis, a sizable one at that, and most importantly erect, though she was rushing to do what she could to hide that.   
Ruby kept Illya silent and in place until Gudako seemed satisfied, before pushing Illya forward. Greeting the master, Illya stuttered that she had gotten a bit lost, but she had found the room she was looking for. Wishing her goodbye and patting her head, master accepted that and left to her own room. Illya quickly slipped into the room she was outside, prepared to apologize to the resident and ask where her room was, though she couldn’t even get that much out when she saw who was in front of her.  
It was… well, HER, Illya, but not quite, she had an older air about her, wiser maybe. … or maybe not, she was half naked, dressing herself it seemed, her chest bound and a barely present loincloth looking bottom covering her… p-penis. Illya really wasn’t used to seeing them on others, she was told that all maguses had them, even she had one, it was how Ruby made her use her magic, she kind of hated it, being forced into being some kind of pervert magical girl.   
“M-m-m-me!?” Illya stuttered out, even more confused than ever that day so far. Slowly, the other Illya looked up at her, with a happy recognition she walked over still half naked  
“Of a sort… I am Sitonai, a pseudo servant, this body of mine is based on a girl… not quite the same as you, but not that different. You could say I’m your older sister, of sorts.”  
This didn’t help Illya much at all, she was still confused, not only was there another her, but she was a different person who wanted to be her older sister? It made no sense, though Illya supposed she should have been used to it since meeting Kuro, this was different. Sitonai, noticing Illya was blushing, remarked “Fufu~ I’ll just call you Illya for now, you may call me Sitonai. Or Onee-Chan. Whatever you’d like~. So tell me… What did you see that has you flustered so, little Illya~?”  
At this, Illya informed the other her, Sitonai, about what she saw outside.  
“I see…” Sitonai seemed absorbed in thought a moment, before seeming to have a revelation “I know what to do, and you’ll help me, little Illya~”   
With this, Sitonai closes in on her younger self, weaving some magecraft, preparing something.

Gudako had tried to masturbate, to no avail, so she gave up and went to bed for the night in My Room. Amidst her dreams, she swore she heard some giggling, though Mash suddenly kneeling in front of her pulling her penis out distracted her, Gudako focused on this new erotic turn of her dream. In the real world, Sitonai and Illya had snuck into her room, giggling as they crawled under her blanket. Face to face with her erect penis the twin Illyas didn’t waste much time, Illya licked along her shaft while Sitonai suckled on her head, the twin assault on her cock sure to satisfy her fast. In Gudako’s dream, she was cumming, suddenly grabbing Mash’s head and pressing her into her crotch.  
And suddenly things felt a bit too real even for her, Gudako woke up, her dick felt weird so she lifted her blanket to find two Illyas under them around her penis, one coughing, covered in her cum, the other had begun licking and kissing her counterpart, getting her share of her master’s semen.


End file.
